


Tribute and Mentor

by shellebelle



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-05
Updated: 2011-05-05
Packaged: 2017-10-19 00:31:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/194911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shellebelle/pseuds/shellebelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wiress' first thoughts upon meeting her Mentor for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tribute and Mentor

Beetee looks so sad.

He's our Mentor. The Tribute who won his Hunger Games by electrocuting the Career pack.

He's the only Victor we have. So he has to be our Mentor. I can tell he hates it, watching us Tributes die every year. I want to talk to him so badly just he and I. I just _know_ he'd understand everything!

I know he just sees us both dead.

I want to promise him that this time he won't be the only Victor. I have a plan. I'm going to win.

I promise to win. I promise.

I promise.


End file.
